


make my boyfriend jealous

by meirkuna



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Choking, Implied Relationships, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, Mild Language, Unrequited Love, but no actual choking occurs, is that sexual tension i smell?, slightly angsty I guess it’s not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirkuna/pseuds/meirkuna
Summary: Hanbin gets himself into an unlikely situation where ultimately, in the end, his feelings are hurt.•••They break for air and Hanbin sits up, holding Jinhwan's waist. He leans in for another kiss when Jinhwan leans back, putting distance between them. Hanbin bites his bottom lip. The only way he can describe Jinhwan's facial expression is pure horror, and he's instantly filled with regret.How could he be so stupid?
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	make my boyfriend jealous

_Please? Pretty please? I'll do anything you want~_

Hanbin snorts, rolling his eyes. As much as Jinhwan doing anything he wants sounds enticing, the incentive is not enough to get Hanbin to do what he wants.

"No." He says, watching Jinhwan's puppy dog eyes fade away in less than a second. Hanbin rolls his eyes, hating how easily Jinhwan could put up an act like that as if it was a mask. Easy to slip on, easy to take off. He has an annoyed expression on his face as he turns his back on Hanbin, rifling through the clothes on the rack with increasing speed. 

"It's whatever." He says, somewhat dejectedly. Hanbin knows this is only the first part of Jinhwan getting what he wants. Whenever his puppy dog eyes doesn’t work he plasters on an unbothered expression - except there are giant cracks in his façade. It's almost as if he puts them there on purpose so you can see them, so you can see just how much he really wants whatever it is. The second you decided to give him what he wants, Jinhwan is back to his usual self, and it happens so quickly that you can't help but feel played.

Hanbin scowls.

Usually, he has no problem giving Jinhwan what he wants. He doesn't ask for much from him anyways, but helping him make his ex jealous? Hanbin doesn't know what's in store for him if he were to go with Jinhwan's plan - as he knows it wouldn’t be anything simple. Nothing, with Jinhwan is _simple._ Jinhwan always likes to go the extra mile, always likes to push, and push, and push. Hanbin can only imagine what it entails, and he'd rather not delve into it.

They continue their date at the mall, casually walking in and out of stores. They make conversation, but it's not as lively as it used to be before Jinhwan's proposal. Hanbin bites the inside of his cheek and fiddles with the buckle of his cross body bag nervously. Jinhwan is quiet, easily agitated by what seems like everything Hanbin says. He feels like he's walking on a tightrope, bobbing side to side rather shakily - so close to tipping - and it has Hanbin wondering if what he's asking for is so important. He only wants to make his ex jealous right? It should just be a few pictures then, right? Nothing too risque? Hanbin bites the inside of his cheek hard. Jinhwan wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to, but he doesn't like the idea of his best friend in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

Hanbin feels like he's going to explode.

The final straw is when he's carrying Jinhwan's shopping bags to the car as they discuss what they should have for dinner.

"Could you just drop me home? I'm not really in the mood-"

"All because I said no in helping you make your ex jealous? Is it so hard to tell - " He pauses, brows furrowed as he tries to remember Jinhwan’s exes name. 

"Bobby."

" _Bobby_ , that you want to get back together with him?"

Hanbin sighs, almost dropping Jinhwan's bags on the ground right then and there. Jinhwan pouts, running a hair through his golden brown hair. 

"I want him to want me. See what he's missing out on. Please Hanbin? I've never asked you for much."

Hanbin blinks a few times, pursing his lips. The answer should be so clear to him. _No_. Yet, he's shocked that he's actually thinking about saying yes. It's even worse that Jinhwan is right about not asking for much, and that sentence alone makes Hanbin want to give in.

"Please?" His eyelashes are fluttering again, long and wispy, touching his cheeks every time he blinks. He looks Hanbin up through them, and he can't seem to stop his heart beat from quickening.

"I-I-" Hanbin sighs and Jinhwan practically squeals with delight. He bounces over to him, flinging his arms around Hanbin in a way that has him stumbling.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hanbin can feel the vibrations of Jinhwan's muffled voice against his neck and it sends a full body shiver through him. In the pit of his stomach he feels butterflies, electricity running through his veins. It fizzles out instantaneously, and Hanbin hates how it makes him feel...empty. 

/¿?¿/

"Hanbin you said you'd help!" Jinhwan exclaims exasperatedly as he slips out of the jeans he had bought. Hanbin sits on Jinhwan's bed, his back pressed against the headboard as he keeps his arms crossed over his chest. He looks up at Hanbin, who's expression is still as hard as ever. "You can't back out just because you don't like what I explained we'd be doing." Jinhwan sighs, folding the pants and grabbing a white pair from the same bag he had got the first one from.

"I was going to help you but you're asking for too much." Hanbin says, massaging his temples to keep the forming headache away. "Those look good on you."He mindlessly compliments, eyes raking down Jinhwan’s body as he does poses in front of his mirror. 

"Don't think you can worm your way out of this with flattery Hanbin. You said you'd help me."

"I said I was going to help you not-" Hanbin can barely finish his sentence, shutting his eyes and sighing deeply for the hundredth time. They were going to be taking pictures, which seemed easy enough until Jinhwan showed him an example picture. Upon seeing the picture Hanbin immediately said no. The couple were extremely close, the girl practically sitting on the guys lap. His face was very obviously nuzzled into her neck, his hands gripping her waist firmly.

"What's wrong with it? Hanbin you know we're just pretending right?" He gulps. Of course he knows. However, he doesn't really like the idea of it. For one, he knows it's because these unexplainable feelings will probably only get worse, and when he goes home that night he knows he'll only be able to think about what they could be, and not what they are: **best friends.**

"Please Binnie? It's just three poses, three pictures and I promise, no, pinky promise that I'll never ask you for something like this again." Jinhwan holds out his pinky, serious about his promise. His brows furrow when Hanbin continues to stare at him, and he juts his up-ended pinky at him again. 

Hanbin finally stick his pinky out, and Jinhwan bounces over to intertwine them. "Fine." He says. "Can we please get it over with?" He asks, standing up and stretching his legs.

"Let me do my make up first, mess up my hair a little-"

"For what reason?" Hanbin asks, quirking his brow, as he glances at the time on his phone. Jinhwan rolls his eyes as he walks into his bathroom, shuffling around a little but before coming back out with what he needed. Hanbin sits on the corner of Jinhwan's bed as he watches the other sit in front of his vanity. The extra light flickers on, bright white and blinding as he ruffles around for a makeup brush. Hanbin watches him, slightly mesmerised as he takes a light red colour and splotches it onto his neck.

"The pictures need to look like we fucked." He says and Hanbin suddenly feels dizzy. "Bobby is super possessive so he'll be hella mad at the thought that we -"

"Okay!" Hanbin exclaims, cutting Jinhwan off mid sentence. He couldn't bare himself to listen anymore "I get it." He says, voice muffled as he bites the inside of his cheek. His stomach feels as if someone took a spoon and stirred up his insides, and not only were the odd feelings more intense, he now had the image of him and Jinhwan having sex in his brain. He shakes his head to clear the thought, and looks back up at Jinhwan to watch him mess up his hair and add the finishing touches to the "hickeys" on his neck.

"Come here." Jinhwan says, patting the empty space on the bench beside him. "You need to look messy too." Hanbin reluctantly does as he says, and Jinhwan starts the same process he did on himself to Hanbin. The strands of the brushes tickle his throat, feel itchy on his collarbones. He clenches and unclenches his fist on his knees, hoping it'll ground him somehow. Why was he feeling like this all of a sudden? Close proximity to Jinhwan always gave him butterflies but it was normal. Feeling as if he couldn't breathe? Now that, that was not normal.

"I'm done!" Jinhwan exclaims, using both hands to ruffle Hanbin's hair up. "Time to take pictures." Jinhwan grabs his hand, waiting for him to stand before he leads him to his full length mirror in the corner of his room. It's one of those old mirrors, the ones that can flip over, big and oval shaped. Jinhwan plops him down on the plush rug on the floor, so he's facing away from the mirror, and he’s in Hanbin's lap as if this was nothing new to him. Hanbin's mouth drops open as Jinhwan's knees wrap around both sides of his waist, his thighs squeezing a little as he shifts his position to get a good angle.

Jinhwan is the perfect height like this, and Hanbin suddenly realises why it was so easy for him to nuzzle his face in the crook of Jinhwan’s neck. He does so without realising it, Jinhwan's melodic giggles pulling him from his daze. "That tickles." He whispers, pressing their bodies closer as he does so. Hanbin inhales sharply when he feels a hand on the back of his head, fingers deeply woven in the strands of his dark black hair. "Put your hands on my waist." Jinhwan's hand goes from in his hair to grabbing Hanbin's hand and setting it on his waist gently. Hanbin does the same with the other, and he can practically see Jinhwan's sly smile as his hands sink back into his hair.

That feeling he felt earlier - electricity buzzing through him, butterflies beating at his ribcage - it's ten times worse than before, and Hanbin inhales sharply before turning his head, trying to get away from the intoxicating scent that is Jinhwan. Up close like this, it makes him feel as if he's about to pass out. It feels like forever that they are in this position, and when Jinhwan plops down on the floor in front of him, Hanbin exhales deeply.

"See! That wasn’t too bad." Jinhwan says, and Hanbin attempts to swallow the lump in his throat when he's being grabbed again. There were many more un-breathable moments to come.

"I felt like dying Jinan, I was practically suffocating." Hanbin follows Jinhwan onto his bed, where the other lies on his back, lifting his phone high above his head to find good lighting.

"Dim the lights for me a little?" Hanbin could barely walk to the edge of the bed - which was a few feet from where he was sitting - and now he had to walk all the way across the room? With his shaky, jello-like legs he's likely to fall over half way before he gets there.

With the lights slightly dimmed, Jinhwan sits up on his bed and fixes his shirt collar a bit. "I need you to choke me."

Hanbin's eyes fly open, and he's stumbling over his words as he tries to find something to say. Deliriously, he laughs, grabbing a random water bottle from the side of Jinhwan’s bed to add some moisture back into this throat. "Ha ha, you- ha, I can't - wow." He takes another sip, choking and spitting all over himself when Jinhwan says it again.

"Well, not really _choking me_ \- choking me, but I need to you kinda put your hand on my neck a little possessively and put your face close to mine." Jinhwan's eyes soften. "Is that okay?" He flutters those wispy lashes again and Hanbin is so, so soft for him that he manages a weak smile and nods his head.

"It's okay..." he trails off, and Jinhwan watches him as he climbs into the bed, crawling over beside him.

"We can lie down for this." When Hanbin lies down beside him, Jinhwan rests his head on his arm, guiding the other one into the side of his neck. Hanbin is as gentle as possible, although he flexes just a little when Jinhwan tells him too. They take a few pictures, faces pressed up against one another. Jinhwan is impossibly warm, and he rubs his thumb against his adam's apple with ease.

Jinhwan takes a few pictures, telling Hanbin to come closer, and closer, until space is no longer a thing between them. Once again, Hanbin's head is cloudy. He can only think about Jinhwan, his sense heightened because of how close they are. His moves his head and his lips graze against Jinhwan's cheek in a ghost kiss. Jinhwan hums contentedly, looking at Hanbin through his phone.

"Bite my cheek." He asks, and Hanbin does it just to get it over with, that spoon in his gut feeling intensified by Jinhwan's laughter. He turns his head, and Hanbin realises just how close they are to one another. He wants to move back, put distance between them but part of him is loving this closeness so much that he's completely and utterly frozen. Jinhwan's nose barely touches his, and his rosy lips are only centimetres away. Their breaths mingle in between the only space left between them, and Hanbin's eyes quickly dart back and forth from his lips to Jinhwan's own pair of onyx orbs. 

He catches Jinhwan's own doing the same, and like this, in here in bed with Jinhwan, he feels as if they are the only two people left on earth. It's as if time has stopped, and all he can see is Jinhwan. All he can feel is Jinhwan's head on his arm, his nose touching his own, their bodies impossibly close to one another, his breath kissing his face. Hanbin blinks slowly, trying to take as much of this in as possible. He knows in just a few seconds Jinhwan is going to giggle and move away from him, sitting up to rifle through his pictures. So he'll stay like this a little longer, slowly blinking, allowing himself to feel those dumb butterflies he hates so much and wishing that he had enough balls to just fucking kiss him.

Jinhwan suddenly moves and Hanbin is prepared to get up, but he feels a hand in his hair and lips just barely touching his own. He squeezes his eyes shut and applies a little pressure and god is it heavenly. Jinhwan's lips against his own are velvety soft, and they fit together like puzzle pieces. It's slow, languid as they kiss each other. Jinhwan's mouth is impossibly hot, and he tastes like wintergreen and artificial strawberries. He doesn't know when it becomes a push and pull thing, because soon he's tugging at the belt loop of his jeans and pulling Jinhwan on top of him.

He straddles his waist, pressing their bodies flush together as they kiss. It's a clash of tongues and teeth, and Jinhwan grips the sides of Hanbin's face before biting his plush lower lip. He slips his tongue inside and Hanbin groans. It's guttural, deep, and it has Jinhwan arching into him.

They break for air and Hanbin sits up, holding Jinhwan's waist. He leans in for another kiss when Jinhwan leans back, putting distance between them. Hanbin bites his bottom lip. The only way he can describe Jinhwan's facial expression is pure horror, and he's instantly filled with regret.

How could he be so stupid?

He's probably messed up years of a perfectly good relationship, all because of his stupid feelings - which are clearly, _clearly_ unreciprocated. He should’ve never kissed Jinhwan, but he’ll never be able to bring himself to regret it. They detangle themselves from one another and Jinhwan licks his lips as he watches Hanbin grab his jacket and the sole bag containing the items he bought when they went shopping. They lock eyes one more time, and Hanbin can’t help but wish that things were different. If only Jinhwan felt the same way, if he only wasn’t caught up in his stupid ex to see who was there right in front of him - ready to love him, face all the challenges the world could possibly throw at Jinhwan without ever leaving his side. 

"Jinhwan I-" he can barely put a smile on his face. Hanbin looks away, blinking back tears. He feels so, so fucking dumb. "I'll see you later."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally came up with this in an hour and I thought why the hell not post it. I’ve been trying to write more but my motivation levels have constantly been at zero.
> 
> So much for being productive during self quarantine, lmao.
> 
> /sorry for any spelling mistakes or errors I edited this half asleep/


End file.
